Another Mutant
by AttemptWriter
Summary: (My summaries suck)Thomas has no memories of his past. He doesn't know how he got turned into a small humanoid dog...yet. All he has are these written notes that have some clues about his past and job even though some aren't that helpful.(in the process of editing)
1. Waking up

**This is my first FanFic and I wanted to see if I have some potential to create one. I will accept any comments that come my way as if showing what I need to improve. So please encourage me in what I am trying to do.**

**I do not own TMNT. All I own is my character Thomas.**

* * *

October 1st 1997

I woke up to a very annoying headache in a dark area right next to a dumpster not knowing how I got there or who I am. I place my hand on my face and instead of feeling skin I felt hair and it smelt like a wet animal. Confused and kind of frightened, I inspected my body.

I looked to be about three feet tall. There was hair all over my body which I had a feeling it was part of me. My hands had small claws. My feet had only four toes instead of five. My ears were pointed on the top sides of my head and kept twitching at the nearby sounds. Both my hands (paws?) and feet had thin light hair designs on them that I decided to shrug off as normal. I checked to see if I had a tail and of course I had one. It was long and skinny, almost touching the ground. I couldn't tell what official color my fur is but I believe it's black for now.

"What am I?" I thought.

As for clothes I was wearing a too large dark hooded cloak, shorts, and a large necklace with a square pendant that had a carved flower looking symbol on it.

I checked to see if there was maybe something in my pockets and found a handwritten note that said...

_"Not much things can be explained right now. If you want to live and find some answers you must grab the large duffle bag (heavy I know) right next to you, don't even open it yet. Look at the picture at the back of this note, say the name written on there, and trust your instincts. It will help you find him, and whatever you do, DON'T STOP RUNNING FROM THE PEOPLE WHO ARE IN A BLACK VAN CHASING YOU. Trust me._

_P.S. There is a bottle of water in the side pocket of the bag, you'll need if you are going to run. __Don't be scared. Trust your instincts. Once you find him you will be fine."_

I am scared. Mostly because the darkness in this alley and there are these people that are after me. I felt weak but reading that I will be saf helped it a little.

The bag next to me was almost twice my size, and it looked completely stuffed. I went up to the bag, opened the side zipper and found the bottle. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I drank it all in under 30 seconds. When I finished I found myself eating the bottle itself with no problem as if I was like eating regular food. What I was doing was almost surprising but felt normal.

I turned the note over a found a printed picture of a sincere looking man. His face looked too familiar. His name was handwritten right next to his head.

"Hamato Yoshi" I whispered. Instantly I felt a familiar feeling in my stomach telling me to go in a certain direction. It's that feeling when you are nervous about something like speaking in front of everyone and you are afraid you will be made fun of. _"Trust your instincts"_ those words echoed in my head. I smiled at that.

As soon as I tried to pick the bag it an enormous amount of pain went through my arms just a quick second and then it subsided. I rolled up my sleeve to discover that my arms had nearly visible bruises on certain places as well as a few cuts, even on my legs.

"What did I get into?"I thought to myself shaking a bit.

I looked inside the same pocket of the water bottle to see if there was anything else that would help me but I found another handwritten note and a letter that said To Hamato Yoshi. The note said...

_"I know that it hurts you to carry the bag and the pain only lasts for a second. To avoid that pain, think that you have the strength of a large animal or something that is strong enough to carry the bag and you will be alright. __When you are using your new strength you only have very little time to use it. Say Gorilla."_

"Gorilla." I said. I didn't feel any different but I picked up the bag anyway and surprisingly it felt like I wasn't carrying anything at all. I adjusted the strap, placed it around my neck. Miraculously it worked and I couldn't feel the pain.

I placed the black hood over my head so that no one could see my face(who wants to?) and began to walk towards the street light and found the entire block deserted. As soon as my instincts told me where to go I ran as fast as I could.

The more I ran toward my destination, the more closer I feel to him. Running on four toes wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. It felt natural. Maybe I was born like this?

After another two minutes of running I almost got hit by a black van. I was about to make a quick sorry but then I saw that it was the large black van being driven by a expressionless man.

"That is the one Krang needs to take back to Krang." Said the guy getting ready to drive in my direction.

My mouth dropped open and I booked it out of there going back to what I was doing.

I kept on running in fear as the car was in hot pursuit on me. I was getting closer to my destination but three more vans were still hot on my tail(no pun intended). My instincts told me to head in the alleyway and there was nothing there but garbage bins, a few cats(they hissed at me but ran away), and a manhole cover.

My senses told me that I should go into the manhole. At first I didn't want to, I didn't have a choice I opened the cover, threw the large bag in first,claimed down the ladder and brought the cover back on just as the cars came to the alley.

Climbing down the ladder kept causing noises that were too loud so I stayed on the ladder to not cause any more noise, I heard car doors open and close as I footsteps approach my direction. They got closer and closer until they stopped right above the cover. I covered my mouth and tried to slow my breathing. I was still in earshot distance.

"Krang has lost the target for we have been chasing for Krang." Said one of the guys. I heard the footsteps retreat back to their cars and thanks to my hearing I heard all four vans drive off until I couldn't hear them.

I was about to leave but then I head someone say"Wait a few minutes. If you don't hear anything else climb down slowly just in case." That voice came from inside my head and I couldn't tell if it was mine or someone else's but I obeyed.

I waited for a while to make sure one of them wasn't still not there in the alley. With five minutes of silence and not a single sound coming from above. Just like the unknown voice told me I climbed down the rest of the ladder slowly, picked up the duffel bag and walked away from the manhole until it was out of sight and ran. The sewers was dark, had a horrible but bearable stench, and cold.

My running didn't last 20 seconds and I didn't even go that far. My strength started to decrease drastically as I found myself dragging the heavy bag. The pain returned but I tried to ignore it. I knew I was going to pass out soon but his presence was getting stronger. About two more minutes of walking and dragging had past, my short scarred legs gave out making me collapse almost headfirst. I couldn't get up.

Feeling myself weak made me feared that those guys that called themselves Krang would find me in these dark sewers defenseless. I suddenly had flashes of them doing painful experiments that involved needles, staples, and the sound of tortured animals.

Just thinking about that made me fear the dark even more. I began whining in fear as I could only hear the sounds of water flowing through the pipes above me. With the little strength I had left I curled into a ball on my side and called out his name one more time before falling asleep out of fear and exhaustion.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Unknown to the small mutant, a large rat came to him, carried Thomas with one arm and his bag with the other. The mutant seemed to snuggle a bit into the larger mutants chest as if he knew he was in safe hands.

**To those of you how have read this story I thank you for giving it a chance. I may not be the best for this is my first try but thank you anyway. More chapters will be coming soon so please review. Thank You for support.**


	2. Quick memory-removed

**Okay, So I pulled this chapter off for reasons that are not very good but it will come back into play in later chapters. So I hope this goes well.**


	3. Reunion

**I was having some writers block for a while and I was also prepping up some more flashbacks and other stories besides TMNT.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own TMNT, just my OC. **

Thomas jolted up a little from the soft but flat floor he was lying on to find himself again in a dark but dimly lit area. Rubbing his eyes to wipe the sleep away a gentle voice said "Are you alright?" The little humanoid K-9 turned his head to see that he was face to face with a large rat.

As if the rat knew Thomas was about to scream the rat quickly covered the boy's mouth with his large hand and calmly said "Please don't be afraid by my appearance. I am Hamato Yoshi, your friend." Just by his touch, Thomas's sensitivity came up and he felt no threat or harm from the rat so he calmed down immediately.

"No mean for disrespect but you look nothing like your picture." Thomas said as soon as Yoshi's hand came off his face.

Hamato was silent for a few moments until he said "That is a long story if you're willing to listen." he said in a low voice. Thomas nodded and he began to tell his story on how he bought four baby turtles from a pet store and a man bumped into him and there was an odd feeling from him so he quietly followed. When he got up to him there were two men who attempted to attack him but he fought them off and they dropped a canister that touched him and the turtles. There was a painful transformation that have turned him into the state that he was now and the turtles have grown 5X their size so they escaped to the sewers and found an abandoned subway station. He is also taking on the name Splinter.

A few days later he heard someone call his name and he found Thomas passed out. He also explained how he knew it was Thomas just by recognizing his necklace and tattoos. Plus the letter that was sticking out of his robe pocket to clarify.

"What did the letter say?"He asked, eager to know if it would explain anything about his past.

Splinter looked back at the letter for a quick second and replied "It told me who you were for clarity sake and it also told me that your memories have been repressed for a good cause. Your memories will come back to you in small fragments by looking at photos, people, places, etc depending what they are."

"Did it say what that good cause was exactly?"

"No my friend, but you will remember what that cause is very soon." There was something different about his tone of voice. As if he was hesitant to say more.

"How exactly will the memory come back?" Feeling worried on what Splinter would say next.

Splinter paused for a moment then said "I would have to show you this photo that will trigger your memory on how you became this way. Before you receive that memory you will feel large amounts of pain in your head, then you will fall asleep so your brain could process this particular memory for a while. Are you willing to do this?"

Thomas thought it over for a couple of seconds. He needes to know who he is and what are these abilities that he possesses. So he agreed. Splinter nodded and they both left the room.

The two mutants went towards the pit to find that the turtles were still awake in the pit.. Two of them were chasing each other around the square platform while the other two were attempting to climb out of the pit.

Splinter made a sharp cough to alert the two turtles to stop what they are doing. He quietly explained to Thomas that those two turtles alone have been very curious at his luggage.

The two turtles stopped their attempt and started to chase after their brothers as if nothing have happened but they avoided eye contact from Splinter. They didn't notice the new stranger at all, mainly because he was hiding behind the large rat. He didn't to be seen by them yet.

A few moments later, Splinter entered the pit with Thomas in tow to tell them it's time to sleep and they immediately went to their spots. All four of them went under the same blanket and Splinter blew out a few candles and left the pit.

Splinter led him to a larger room that was more soundproof. The room was nearly pitch-black and it almost looked like a garage. The only things that were in there were two blankets, a pillow, and the duffle bag in one corner. Splinter told him the second blanket was to protect me from dust just in case if dust.

"Are you ready?" Splinter said as Thomas lay down on the first layer of blanket.

**Thomas POV**

"Ready" I said confidently

Splinter then showed me a picture of robot holding a large gun. At first there was nothing but silence for a few seconds until I felt a huge throb of pain inside my head. I started screaming, holding my head and yelled make it stop over and over until Splinter poked me in a certain area and I was out. The last thing I remember was a blanket being pulled over my head and the sound of the door sliding to a close.

**How did Thomas become who he is today? How long will he be in a state of sleep? More chapters will come. Thank you for reading and please review. I shalt not give up.**


	4. Reunion part:2

**My problem is school. I'm not going to reveal his past yet. I know I should but I'm going to keep it a mystery for now but we all could probably guess how it happened.** I don't own TMNT. Just my OC.

**September 27, 2001**

Splinter was taking a nap in his room. It was rare of him to do so. The four brothers decided to take advantage of this opportunity to check out the one room they weren't allowed to go into. Donnie, Mikey, and Raph were the ones who really wanted to go into the garage.

"Guys, we shouldn't do this. We aren't supposed to go in here." A nervous Leo said as he tagged along with his three brothers.

"Don't worry. Father is asleep and there must be a reason why he wouldn't want us to go in here." Raph said while staying by his older brother's side after he, Donnie, and Mikey slid open the door.

"Yeah, he always comes in here every once in a while. Maybe he is hiding something special in here for us when mutation day comes." Mikey says excitingly.

"Probably." Donnie said to his younger brother. "Are you guys ready?" His three brothers nodded as

They stayed close to each other when they walked into the room.

Inside, it was very dark and slightly dusty all around. The only light that was given was the ceiling lights from the main room. There were a couple of boxes at one corner, a garage like door at the left side of the room, and a bag that was bigger than them was placed at the farthest corner of the room right next to something small but large under a white sheet.

"Leo and I are going to look what's inside of the boxes; you two go see what's inside that bag and under that sheet. Okay?" Raph said as they both were walking to the boxes.

"Why do you guys get to go see what's in them."Mikey said in protest.

"Because I'm older than you and I can."Raph called out. Donnie signed as he and Mikey went towards the their side of the room.

Donnie checked what was inside the bag and found two books that interested him. Mikey went to remove the sheet but didn't get a chance to look under it.

* * *

Thomas POV

* * *

I jolted up from my long sleep to find myself still covered with the sheet. I made a really large yawn that for some reason sounded like a raspy old voice. As soon as I got up I heard two kids screaming followed by two more kids scream. When I removed the sheet and tried to stand up my legs were too weak to support my weight so I tried to crawl myself to the kids.

"Wait!" I said but they kept on running and slid the doors to a close.

The room immediately turned pitch black and I didn't have enough energy to use an animal eyesight so I had to follow where I saw that door close. Hopefully someone would open the door and let me out. When I reached it I still couldn't get up and reach the handle. I banged my fist on the door about 20-30 Times.

Finally the door slid open and I saw Splinter tower over me and offered his hand saying "Welcome back to reality my friend."

I took the hand and he helped me up my feet. I still couldn't stand up so Splinter carried me too the kitchen.

On the way I did not see the four turtles at all in the lair. I guess they might still be hiding somewhere from me.

"Where are the boys at?" I said when Splinter sat me down. He was getting me something from an old fridge.

"Their in my room hiding. They were pretty frightened to see you suddenly wake up like they told me you did." He said after handing me a large plate of something green, aqua and maybe yellow. There was even some live worms stick out of it.

I sniffed it for a few seconds and found nothing wrong with it but before I could ask, the large rat said "It's algae and worms. Try it."

I licked some of the portion and before I knew it I devoured it in less than a minute. Luckily I didn't cause a mess and Splinter wasn't even surprised by my appetite.

"So…how long was I asleep? Because judging by how much the kids have grown and I feel a few inches taller, it must have been a really long time." I said and for some reason I started eating the plate. I must have been that hungry to start eating something like this. It was broken anyway and Splinter didn't seem to mind.

"It's been almost 4 years." He answered quietly looking very serious.

"Oh." I said quietly, slowly eating the plate.

It was quiet for a few seconds when Splinter said "Do you remember how you got mutated?"

As soon as he said that chills went through my body as I replayed the disturbing images I choose to see. "Can I talk about that later please. I don't want to talk about that now." I said in a quiet but pleading voice.

Splinter seemed to understand why and he said"Memories can be very painful to look back on. You could tell me when your ready. Is that alright?" I nodded. Now that I could finally walk we went towards the dojo that led to Splinters room where the boys are hiding.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"Daddy has been gone for a while."Said a worried Mikey as he and his brothers stayed in the corner of their father's room. "What if he's hurt?"

"He'll be fine Mikey. Nothing can hurt father. Remember, he's the greatest ninja in the world."Leo said, trying to comfort the youngster.

"You know, there is really n-."Donnie chimed in but was cut off by Raph.

"Quiet. The door is opening."He said.

The front door slowly slid open to show that Master Splinter was fine and unhurt. Much to the joy of the of the four brothers. "Daddy!" The youngest of the turtles screams in delight while running towards his father as the others do the same.

"I have someone I'd like you too meet." Splinter says calmly so the turtles could register what be said. "Come on out." He said calling his little friend out.

The humanoid dog shyly and slowly walks from behind the door. He wasn't sure how the turtles would react to his appearance.

"Hi. I'm Thomas. Sorry for scaring you guys earlier." He said waving a little.

Mikey was the first go up and introduce himself. He wasn't afraid at all by Thomas's appearance, he was rather delighted by it. He shook Thomas's hand excitingly. Donnie went up next and properly shook Thomas's hand.

"Here's your book I got from your bag. I was very interested by it's subject." Donnie said while giving back a large book about how mechanics work and such.

Leo came forward and bowed to the mutant introducing himself. The grayish-blue eyed turtle let out a small smile.

Last but not least was Raphael. He was giving Thomas a hard look as he didn't just trust anyone right off the back, but he still introduced himself as he didn't want to get punished by his father. He didn't go up and shake Thomas's hand which the dog mutant was okay with because he could feel the reason to why.

* * *

Thomas POV

* * *

I wasn't really expecting this small welcome to be this easy. The brothers seem to be okay with me which took some of the nervousness off.

After the welcome Splinter gave me a tour of the lair. While that was happening, Donnie was asking me all these questions as to how long I have been a mutant and if I started out as a dog of a human. I told him I was a human to begin with but nothing else. It's still hurts to revisit that.

The tour ended with coming back from the garage to the dojo. Splinter showed me a picture of his late wife and child. When I saw his wife's face a rush that was almost similar to the last one I had but less painful made me create a ear piercing scream. Soon I blacked out.

**So what kind of memory will Thomas have this time? And yes I will reveal this memory in the next chapter. I would like some constructive criticism please for it would help me on what I need to improve. Thank you.**


	5. Reunion part: 3

**Now another flashback. This is my version of Teng Shen's final moments. I would also like to thank my followers. I really do appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer~I don't own TMNT. All I own is the OC's.**

It was late at night and I was going back to the Hamato household to pick up the homemade necklace that I had forgotten. I could have gone in the morning and retrieve the gift but I told Teng Shen that I would always treasure the gift like its one of the most important things to me. As their house came into view I had wished I should have waited for the next morning.

The house was on FIRE.

There wasn't enough time to call for help because the nearest house was a couple of miles away. Even when I could just run their fast the family inside would have been dead by now. Plus if I ran in the smoke would deplete my use of my offence abilities when I breath it in. So I ran inside the burning house. It was the best chance I got to saving the family.

As I got in there was smoke everywhere. The atmosphere was just hot and almost unbearable. It was hard to get a word in edgewise thanks to the smoke making me cough every 5 seconds. All I could hear was the sound of wood cracking and burning. Within that sound, I heard metal clashing together over and over again. I went down a hall and saw that Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki were fighting each other. It looked like it was too the death.

Hamato caught his eye on me for just a second. "SAVE MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER!" he yelled at me, resuming his fight.

I would have assisted him in fighting but he once told me that he would sacrifice his life for his family, so I ran around the house.

So far there was no one on the first floor. I couldn't feel her presence there, but I felt her upstairs so I ran up their carefully because the stairs were almost breaking apart.

When I got to the top the emotions I felt from her was nothing but fear. Fear that she wouldn't live to see the light of day again. Fear that she would die here in the burning house along with her baby. Fear that she had failed to protect her baby girl. But I'm not going to let that happen.

She was in the room that was down the farthest hallway. I broke down the door to see her clutching a crying baby in a corner surrounded by flames. She was trying her best to calm Miwa down but with no luck.

She spotted me but all she could spit out was help.

"I need -cough- you to curl -cough- into a ball so -cough- I could lift you." I shouted towards her. She responded by a nod and did what she was told.

It took a while to concentrate on levitating her carefully thanks to the smoke that filled my lungs messing up my breathing. I was finally able to lift her up from the floor carefully and bring her to my side. When I gently dropped her, I wrapped my arm around hers as she carried the baby with her other arm.

"Were, gonna make it just hang in there." I told her quickly to avoid coughing. All she could do was nod.

When we got to the stairs, the entire flight was on fire. This really worried me because that was literally our only route of escape. But luckily the flames weren't to high up so I lifted us both up as high as I could with all my power. I quickly brought us to the floor on the other side carefully and made our way to the door.

It was a clear path and there was nothing that could have stood in our way.

"I told you we -cough- were gonna make it." I said with a smile.

The Oroku Saki must have heard me because I heard him say "No you don't." I saw one of his blades fly in the air aimed at a wooden beam that was right on top of us.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hamato screamed.

The beam fell on our backs and had us pinned on the floor right in front of the door. The baby thankfully was safe at a good distance but I couldn't say the same for Teng Shen. Her back was was the thing that kept mine from being completely crushed but not enough for me to get from under it. I didn't have any energy left to lift the beam off. So me and Teng just sat there.

"Is-s sh-she safe?" She asked me as blood spilled out her mouth.

"Yes." I responded. I knew she wasn't going to make it.

"Protect her. P-please." She said with a dying breath. The last thing I felt from her before she left was saddens. But under that was pure happiness. Now she was gone.

"I promise." I whispered to her, grabbing her hand as it quickly turned cold. I new show couldn't hear me but I had to say something.

"Bookmark"I thought before passing out.

* * *

Reality. Normal POV.

* * *

Thomas was on the carpeted floor in front of the family photo, crying silently as the memory he just had ended. He blamed himself for not being able to protect Miwa; even save Teng Shen.

"It's all my fault." The humanoid dog said as Splinter hugged him. He buried his face against Splinters robe, sobbing even more. "I could have saved both of them."

"It's not. There was no way you could have known that beam would fall on both of you." Splinter said."You tried."

Meanwhile, the boys didn't understand what the two were talking about. They thought it had something to do with the death of their father's family, but they just didn't know what Thomas's side of the story was.

Raph, surprisingly came over first to hug Thomas. Feeling sorry for him for some reason even if he doesn't know what Thomas went through. The rest of the boys did the same thing.

* * *

Thomas POV

* * *

After that we all went to the pit and looked inside my bag. Only I was allowed to remove the things that were inside while the boys could only watch.

Inside the bag was: A guitar, 2 manuals each for playing piano and guitar with music sheets, a couple of pairs of too large clothes for 6+ footers, a few fiction books, a couple more mechanical and medical books that were up to date at least in the 90's(gave some of those to Donnie on mutation day),a package that told me not to open until I was at least 6 ft+, an instant camera, a small bag full of pictures, a book of all kinds of animals, expired bars of chocolate(still going to eat them), a pair of twin katana's that were wrapped in cloth, a 6 ft bo staff, some recorded VHS tapes, a stuffed animal(no it's not the one from episode 12), and a couple of VHS movies.

"Geez, I really packed a lot of stuff." I thought to myself.

The boys were really fascinated on what was in my bag. Splinter had to stop them from touching some of the items. Especially the weapons that were in there.

On the bo staff there was note that said "_You will automatically know how to use the katanas just by holding them. I would suggest you learn how to use another weapon like the bo staff over there. Have Splinter teach you. Besides, you'll use those later."_

After reading that I put everything but the expired chocolate and the bo staff into the bag.

"So…"I said trying to turn the boys attention away from the bag."You guys wanna play?"

"Let's play tag. Thomas is it." Mickey said as he just ran out of the pit going into a random direction. The rest of the brothers did the same.

"I'm really going to like it here." I thought to myself as I chased them around the lair.

**I am really trying to restrain myself from writing chapters that were too long but I can't help it. Next chapter would be 11 years later into the life of Thomas. Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism please. It helps.**


	6. Discovery

**A/N: I was under the weather which of course is interfering with my work. I am thinking of writing a flashback fluff but I need more experience with that. ****Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to this property.**

**September 29, 2012**

I was sitting in the pit with my guitar. I wasn't playing it though. The only thing I was doing was just staring at the spot on the ground, spacing out as usual.

"Thomas, are you going to come to the surface with us?" Mikey said. Pulling me out of my trance.

"No thanks." I said seeing that the four brothers were waiting at the entrance impatiently for me to join them.

"Suit yourself. See yah." Raphael called out as the boys left."He's probably upset that you beat him earlier Donnie." Raph whispered to Donatello.

"I could still hear you." I whispered as I rolled my eyes. They know I have sensitive ears but they just talk about me behind my back anyway.

Splinter stood in front of me with concern."Why aren't you going to the surface with them? Is it really because you lost today.

Earlier today at training I went up against Donatello. We both use bo staff's as our main weapon and I let him win. I was just giving him a break today because it was their mutation day. Plus he was going to get whipped by Raph anyway. Besides, I've been going to the surface a bunch of times ever since I came here without the boys knowing. It was mostly for scavenging medicine and used clothes that I could find in dumpsters. But it was also to test the limits of my abilities.

"I wanted the boys to be surprised at what they could find up above without me telling them what almost everything is. Especially to Mikey. I want them to feel naive. And no I am not sad about training today because I let Donatello win."I said.

"That was not very wise of you to do that."He said in a disapointing tone. I would have expected to hit me with his staff or something but he didn't.

"Hai Sensei. Besides, there's something else I'd like to talk to you about."

"And what would that be?"

"Wait here while I get the thing?" I asked and he nodded while taking a seat

I sat the instrument down and went to my room. I brought out the package that I was told not to open until I was 6 ft+. I was already taller than my bo staff which was 6 ft but I was 14 when I surpassed that height and something told me it wasn't time to open it yet. As of today I am 16 and 6'4, which is two or so inches taller than Donnie.

I went back to the pit and sat down with next to Splinter.

"So lately there has been this voice in the back of my head urging me to open this package today and I was wondering if you would help me make sense of it."I ask Splinter.

"Yes."

I opened the package and found a black wolf mask was wrapped around a cloth. Inside of it was another one of those hand written notes that said"_Wear this mask and use the katanas. It's part of your job. Trust HIM._" Well this note doesn't explain very much like the others I have gotten.

"Okay, so wearing the mask and fighting with the katanas sounds familiar, but do you know anything about the 'part of your job' Master Splinter?"

He was silent for a few moments.

"I am required by you in your letter not to tell you much about this certain subject because you can't absorb too may memories at once. And this kind of thing in particular would be kind of dangerous to remember at once because you did it so many times." He said while referring to what happened last time I gained some painful memories.

"Do you know anything about _HIM_?"

Again, he was silent to find the right answer.

"I cannot tell you much about _HIM_ but I can tell you what you are going to do."

"And what is that of which I am going to do?"I asked.

"You are going to disguise yourself as a masked person whenever your brother's are up at the surface from time to time." Splinter said in a serious but calm tone.

"Okay, And?"I asked, feeling that what he said was incomplete.

"You will know what to do once you reach them."

Thinking that was all that he was going to tell me there was one thing he forgot to mention.

"Master, you said that as I wear the mask and use the katanas in battle you said that I would feel different. What does that mean?"

"You will find out soon enough. Let us go into the dojo shall we?"

"Alright." I said uneasily. We both headed for the dojo.

"So what exactly are we going to be doing Sensei?" I asked as he handed me my own pair katanas. I had given these to Splinter for safe keeping in case the boys snuck into my room and looked through my stuff.

"Where going to bring him out."Splinter said to me from across the room.

"Who?"

"You shall see. Now I wil need you to apply the mask or your bandana bn your face and we will get started."

I went with the mask and as soon as I placed it on my face the world around Mr turned black as I felt that I was being gently pushed aside while a new person came to take control of my body.

* * *

Personas POV.**A/N: Stil trying to come up with a name for him.**

* * *

FINALLY I get to come out and fight once again. It's been a very long time since I got control over Thomas's body. This new form I have right here will be a bit shaky at first but I'll adapt to it quickly.

"_Welcome back my old friend. It's been a long time_."Splinter smiled as he spoke to me in Japanese.

"_Yes it has Hamato Yoshi. I've been waiting a long time for a rematch."_ I told him while getting into my usual stance.

We both charged at each other and our swords clashed.

Sparring in my new mutated form was pretty hard when you have only four toes on each foot and a long tail I need to look out for but otherwise I'm doing very good. With every thrust and move Yoshi makes I manage either deflect or dodge at almost every last second. I could tell Splinter was fighting on a different level than he does with his students. The techniques he was using now were fast paced motions that could have killed somebody in seconds but I managed to get past them.

Fifteen minutes have passed and I was staring to lose energy as my moves were beginning to slow down and I was breathing heavy. "Dammit!" I thought to myself. Splinter seemed to know that I was getting tired because he stopped immediately and sat down next to me. We sat there for a couple of minutes and I broke the silence "_I really am almost out of practice because I wasn't moving as fast as I use to be, and I didn't even use my abilities. This new mutated body will take some getting use to."_

_"Indeed. I had to hold back a bit just in case I don't hurt you serverly. You were doing great but you need more practice." _Splinter said.

"_Anyway, I hope Thomas will be as good as me when you face him next time. See you soon Yoshi, I can't wait to face the turtles." _I said as I took off my mask, letting Thomas get back in contrtol. I hope he doesn't take this the wrong way.

* * *

_Thomas POV_

* * *

As soon as the mask was taken off I gained control over my body once agian and started breathing heavy like a dog would do. That person who just took over recceded back into my mind that I couldn't tell if he was still there or not. I was kind of surprised that Splinter didn't find this out of the ordinary.

"How do you feel?"Splinter asked me after I caught my breath.

"Kind of shaken up right now after that experience but otherwise I don't know." I told him quietly. All Splinter did was nod and took the katanas to his room.

"Splinter?"I stopped him before he slid the door closed.

"Yes Thomas?"

"Do you think you would be able to give a small reason why I do this?" I asked him as I sat down on the carpeted floor.

He waited a few moments just to find the appropriate answer."To challenge us." He said as he closed to door.

I didn't think I was gonna get anymore from him so went into the kitchen and ate the entire untouched algae and worms cake. Not like anyone was going to eat it anyway. I then placed the mask back into it's wrappings and put it under the bed. Then I went to my room read one of the fiction books I "found" and fell asleep, completely missing the events that were happening as of this moment.

* * *

**Anyway thanks for reading. Please review on what I need to improve. It helps.**


	7. Rematch

**Disclaimer- I don't own this property**

The masked persona brought Thomas within the subconscious of his mind which took the image of a empty diner that the only occupants we're Thomas and the persona. The persona was wearing the wolf mask, a black hooded cloak and gloves.

"Listen, I don't have all night to talk to you because we have a very limited amount of time in here ok?"The masked man asked the mutant. The mutant looked at his masked self in confusion but nodded.

"Okay, now I know your memories have been either repressed or erased and you most likely don't remember who I am but I will let you figure that out for yourself."

Thomas signed, clearly annoyed that he wasn't getting any clear answer on anything that has to do with his past.

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" Thomas asked.

"I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't have gone so easy on your brother Donatello. I understand that it was mutation day and all but you can't make him feel like he can take on anyone besides Master Splinter with a bo staff So easily. He won't feel challenged and he would get overconfident like the rest of the guys will soon."

Taking in his word He felt guilt rise up in his throat "So what are you saying?" The mutant choked out.

"I'm saying that you should challenge him and the others to a rematch when you get the chance to and tell them what you did."

"Why should I anyway?"

"Because it's part of-" He was cut off by the diner starting to shake and Mikey's loud voice came from above saying"Thomas, Thomas get up, we're on the news get up!"

"Dammit Mikey." The person said under his breath as the diner started to break apart into small but large bit."I'll tell you some other time, remember what to do."The man waved as the world around them turned black.

Thomas POV

Mikey literally draged me to the pit area after I woke up and slumped me on the couch. Him and Donnie we're the closets to the TV and it was almost hard to see anything on the small screen.

While looking at the news broadcast it wash't a surprise that the guys didn't stay in the shadows like they we're told to be. But what did surprise me was what they were doing while I was sleeping. Based on what Mickey told me they found out where the mutagen came from, they rescued a girl named April(why did that sound familiar?), they faced a mutated weed monster which sounded a bit farfetched but if there are such things a aliens and mutants I'll believe anything and they failed to rescue the girls father.

_"Damn. You missed all of that and they get to be noticed on the news. Wish you we're with them huh?"_The masked man spoke next to me.

"I thought you would only talk to me in while I was in my subconscious." I thought back at him.

_"Nope, I can talk to you anytime I feel like it whether your asleep or not. But enough about that, do a rematch with your brothers so we could end this, and if you don't want to I'll be happy to take your place."_ The voice considered. It was tempting but I wanted to Do this myself.

Without responding back to him I stood up and walker in front of the TV, blocking everyone's view from it. "Guys, I want a rematch." I said in a serious tone. The four turtles just looked at me in confusion but Splinter looked as if he was curious at What I was doing.

"Why Thomas? So you could get your furry butt whipped again like these guys did?" Raph called out.

"Hey!" The other three brothers turned their attention at the red banned turtle as He gave out a sly smile.

"No, I don't. Your the one who will be getting his shell kicked when I'm through with Donnie over here." I looked at Master Splinter who was looking very pleased with what I was doing.

"Besides, I wasn't even being serious with today's match. I bet I could take you down Raph in less than ten seconds." I was surprised that Raph was able to keep his cool because He came up to me in the non aggressive way and said "Alright, we'll see if you we're acting this entire time." With that we all went to the dojo, got our weapons from the closet and my first opponent was Donnie of course.

"Ready Donnie?"

"Sure." He said after spinning his no in different motions. I did the same but placed it back in it's sheath.

Donnie lunged at me first while spinning his staff. I sidestepped his first few swings and repetitive thrusts. When I went to charge him Donnie swung at My center but I ducked, took out my staff and swung at his legs, making him flip forward two times and landed on the back of his shell. His staff was out of reach and I aimed mine at his snout.

He looked at me dumbfounded as if He didn't know what just happened. I smiled and offered My hand to him which He took respectively. "At least you didn't break my staff or beat me with it." He said to me and and sat between Mikey and Leo. Mikey again stuck his tounge out at his brother.

"Who's next?" I said as I looked at the remaining brothers. Raph came up without hesitation but he didn't pull out his sais. I stood across from him and had my staff ready.

"This is your chance to step down?" He said sarcastically but I just stared at him.

"Alright, your funeral."

This time I decided to attack first. I swung my staff a few times at him until he grabbed it and tried to take it away from my grasp but I kept a firm grip on it. He kept struggling to take it away but I then purposely broke it about two thirds leaving Raph with the one third. As He stood there for a second confused I used that opportunity to thrust my broken staff at his stomach area like Leo did with Mikey and swung it at the back of his legs making him trip backwards.

I walked over him and said "We'll that wasn't ten seconds so you kind of won that bet." I held out my hand but He refused to except it but mumble about how that wasn't a fair fight and such as he left the dojo.

I looked at the three brothers who looked like their mind has been blown. Splinter smiled and nodded in approval.

"You did very well Thomas."

"Thank you Sensei."He walked towards me and flicked his finger on My forehead pretty hard. "Don't let that happen again." His voice was stern voice.

"Hai Sensei." I said while rubbing the pain away. He then walked into his room. _"Interesting mood shift conning from him."_

Three of the brothers walked up to give me on the back.

"That was pretty cool how you took down Raph like that. Especially since you broke your own staff to throw him off." Mikey said in a enthusiastically voice.

"You don't have to go easy on us because it was mutation day Thomas." Leo said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't really care if you won each match anyway. It's just a spar." Donnie chimed in. I started to smile shyly. My tail started to wag too from the positive attention.

"Thanks guys." The four of us settled in the pit area watching tv until it was time to hit the hay for training tomorrow.


End file.
